In recent times, wireless communications have become ubiquitous and have replaced or surpassed many previous communications technologies. For example, many devices that previously utilized infrared data transmission now utilize a wireless communications protocol instead, such as, ZigBee® radio frequency for consumer electronics (RF4CE) or Bluetooth®. In practice, hardware faults, software faults, electrostatic discharge events, and the like can impair wireless communications between two devices and degrade the user experience. However, these problems may be difficult for most users to recognize, diagnose, and fix (particularly when multiple devices or more complex communications systems are involved), and having to contact customer service or other repair personnel and schedule a maintenance appointment further degrades the user experience. Accordingly, it is desirable to proactively diagnose and address wireless communications problems in a manner that minimizes the impact on the user experience. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.